Tears After The Cloudy Weather
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: A sad story. Ash remembers the best thing that ever happened to him. He looks back at the moment they kissed, and attends the day which means he has to let her go. Forever.


Tears after the cloudy weather.

This is just a small one-shot of AAMLiness! I got bored, and decided to write this! i don't own the song, by POKe'MON from the episode soundtrack, or PKMN! this is rather depressing just to warn...

...

"Ash! Hurry up! It's wet, and I'm freezing." Misty moaned, the togepi in her lap quivering slightly in the chilliness.

The raven haired teenager came sprinting through the torrent of water, and plonked himself underneath the massive oak tree next to his red-headed friend.

Ash gave Misty a goofy grin, but Misty just sighed, she was irritated, cold, tired, and hungry too...

"When will we get back?" Misty exclaimed, placing the spike ball Poke'mon into her drawstring red bag, protecting it from the oncoming downpour. Misty glared at him, as if he knew what she was thinking, Ash's mouth opened in shock.

"How is this my

fault!"Ash asked bewildered, his russet eyes staring at the wet girl slumped beside him.

"Beacuse, Ash. This is Viridian Forest, now if I am right, Pallet Town is right next to the forest, and Pallet town, just so happens to be Ash... WHERE YOU GODDAMN LIVE!" Misty yelled, her face so overcome with fury, Ash thought that if rain were to touch her face, it would fade into a cloud of steam.

Pikachu sighed as the two teenagers began squabbling again, this was going to be a L-O-N-G day...

Even if Misty and Ash wished hard for the rain to subside, it did not. Instead, the clouds began to grow darker, till they were almost the colour of Pewter.

"And now I am stuck out in a forest, FULL of bugs and I get stuck with a dense fourteen year old trainer, who doesn't even know how to spell his first Pokemon's name." Misty sighed, all hope seemed lost and faraway from the reality that had befallen her.

"Hey! I can spell Pikachu!" Ash retorted, his cheeks reddening as Misty raised her eyebrows at the raven-haired boy.

"Go for it." Misty sneered, her cerulean eyes full of amusement.

"P-I-A-K-C-H-U there. pikachu!" Ash looked proudly around, but the only response he was met by was Pikachu's thunder shock.

"What did I tell you Pikachu...?" Misty murmured, Togepi squealing by her side.

"But, but, isn't that how you spell pikachu?" Ash mumbled, his feeling's hurt, and his hair stuck up like sonic the hedgehog from the static.

"P-I-K-A-C-H-U" thats how you spell it! Geez! Someone would think you had either AIDS or dislexia!" She yelled, Ash retreated as Misty's scream entered his thick skull.

As the stars began to shine up above Pikachu and Togepi, watched with wonder. Butterfree flew across the moon, their wings lit by the moonlight, and their wings like silver.

The forest had relented to the now halted rainstorm, and there was a scent of wet grass and wild flowers in the midnight air...

But the only noise to be heard was the hooting of a noctowl, and the occasional cry of a gastly.

The yellow rodent shivered in the pale light, it's fur fluffing as to conduct and keep in more body heat.

Pikachu's ears twitched as his massive opal eyes scowered the wet and crisp land.

His trainer slept beside him, thank goodness for the treetrunk.

After the downpour had stopped, Ash and Misty managed to find a hollow opening in the bottom of an ash tree.

This was where the pair had curled up for the night.

Pikachu glanced over at Misty. She hadn't been prepared for this little excursion, and had only packed her POKe'BALLs and a packed lunch. She lay huddled against the inside bark of the tree, shivering in the autumn freezing breeze.

Pikachu looked at her sadly, and then turned, to see Ash snoring in a warm sleeping bag.

Growing angry at his inconsiderate trainer, the rodent charged up a strong thunder shock. That would teach him...

"Huh! pikachu what's the big ide-?" Ash was about to continue when his rodent shoved a yellow paw over his trainer's mouth and pointed with the other hand to Misty.

The chilly redhead was slumped against the inside of the treetrunk, as far away from Ash as possible, she was shivering uncontrollably.

After a long argument with his electric mouse, Ash finally gave in, and called out to her.

"Hey Misty."

"What do you want?" She growled, her teeth chattering in the cold.

"I-If you're cold you can share my sleeping bag? I'm sorry I got us lost, but, there's nothing we can do about it for now."

Misty turned to face Ash, her hair blowing in cascades across her face like a red waterfall.

Her eyes were a Cerulean mixture, and were shimmering in the freezingness of the night.

Slowly, Misty scooched over to Ash, and looked at him sorrowfully.

"No, Ash. I'm sorry."

Ash was about to retort when Misty slowly silenced him.

Ash's eyes flew open in surprise, but then slowly closed as he sunk deep into the embrace.

About half a minute later, Misty pulled away, leaving a tingling sensation on Ash's lips, and making his cheeks turn pink.

"Misty. I-I love you..." Ash whispered, closing his eyes and attempting to pull her close again, only for his fingers to touch cold air.

As he opened his eyes in surprise, he looked around. Misty had gone...

"M-Misty? where are you?" He asked openly, glancing down at Pikachu as the rodent slept peacefully.

But as he looked for Misty's bag, even a sign of her POKe'BALLs, there was nothing there.

...

Slowly, Ash opened his eyes, the light was filtering through his window in an attempt to brighten up the already dark and gloomy day in which Ash had to endure.

As he changed, into a black tuxedo and propped his hat solemly upon his head, Pikachu crawled down the stairs, dressed in a black bow tie.

Ash thundered down the stairs, before coming face to face with his mother, she was sniffing heavily, and was dressed in a sombre black dress which came to her knees.

As soon as she saw Ash she embraced him in a tight hug.

"Oh Ash, I'm so sorry..." She whispered, clinging to the back of his shirt sorrowfully, she hadn't noticed Ash's silver tears which cascaded down his cheeks, entering his mouth.

Tears tasted bitter and salty, like the ocean.

Ash sobbed loudly. The ocean...

It was HER favourite place in the entire world.

Ash, Pikachu and his mother, Delia wandered down to the coast sadly.

There was a large procession gathered, all dressed in black, even Gary was wearing a black tuxedo.

Ash quickly moved towards the gravestone, and watched with tearful eyes as the love of his life's body was cast in a blue urn into the sea. Her ashes forever one with water, even in death.

"Goodbye, Misty." Ash whispered, Pikachu perched on his shoulder as Ash held his POKe'MON league cap and threw it in after her, as something to remember him by.

"I'll love you, always."

FIN.

Review!

AAML:)


End file.
